SI RAMBUT GULA-GULA
by darkripisque
Summary: [[REPOST DARI AKUN WATTPAD]] Sasuke, si cowok resek yang cuma bisa usil ke Sakura, dan Sakura yang hanya bisa marah-marah tanpa tahu harus bagaimana. Adakah hal yang bisa memunculkan inisiatif diantaranya untuk meluruskan kisah mereka berdua?


**Summary :**

[[ REPOST DARI AKUN WATTPAD Ku (iin_tan93) ]]  
Sasuke, si cowok resek yang cuma bisa usil ke Sakura, dan Sakura yang hanya bisa marah-marah tanpa tahu harus bagaimana. Adakah hal yang bisa memunculkan inisiatif diantaranya untuk meluruskan kisah mereka berdua?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **St** **ory by** **: darkripisque**

 **[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]**

 **Rate T / Romance and Conedy**

 **AU, OOC, tidak baku, gaje** , **humor garing crispy**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **! D.L.D.R !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat makan siang, banyak siswa-siswi SMA Konoha yang beristirahat di kantin sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. Ada pula yang hanya sekadar membeli cemilan menghabiskan uang saku mereka di kantin sekolah ataupun hanya duduk-duduk di bangku kantin.

 _Tingg_ ~

Terdengar HP berbunyi, Sakura yang saat itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya, segera mengambil HP di saku dan membaca sebuah notifikasi di HPnya..

.

.

 **Kageyama Tobio Holic Foreva (Kang ToHa)  
** 5 menit yang lalu.

 _Halo Kang ToHa sekalian, hari ini merchandise Kageyama Tobio yang terbaru udah tersedia di online store kita loh, Cek link_

 _barang cepet habis ya, so buruan order *_

 _FYI, ada yang mau masuk ke Grup WA Kang ToHa yang terbaru? Buat yang mau gabung grup sebelum full, silahkan kirim nomor HP kalian via messenger FanPage ini yaa :)_

 _~Admin_

 **293 Suka • 99 Komentar**

 ** _Lihat komentar sebelumnya..._**

 **Yamanaka Ino** Gabung min,  
2 menit yang lalu • Suka • Balas

 **Bisnis Online Bayartren** Yuk ikut bisnis online sama aku, keuntungan 2x lipat hanya dalam 1 jam loh. Minat? DM aku ya..  
1 menit yang lalu • Suka • Balas

 **Haruno Sakura** Ihhh... Min ikut dong, mau gabung grup WA  
30 detik yang lalu • Suka • Balas

.

.

 _"Busyeet, gue kalah cepet sama orang MLM!_ " Batin Sakura.

"Eh, No... Kamu cepet banget komennya!" Sembur Sakura ke Ino yang duduk di depannya.

"Kalo masalah Bang Toha, Aku gak bakal kalah sama kamu Sak!"

"Dasar lu No!" Sakura kembali mengutak-atik HP nya.

Saat Sakura sedang asyik membalas banyaknya pesan di HPnya, dia merasakan sesuatu telah mendarat di kepala pink-nya.

Tuk!

" _Apaan yak?_ " Batin Sakura sembari mengelus ujung kepalanya.

Tuk!

Untuk kedua kali, terasa seperti suatu benda memukul kepalanya lagi.

Tuk!

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Sakura langsung meraba kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah sendok mendarat disana. Tak kuasa menahan penasaran siapa pelakunya, Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati si tersangka utama.

"Halo..."

"Narutohh! Kamu yaahhh suka banget ngusilin orang!" Semprot Sakura pada cowok oranye itu.

"Ehh.. Bukan begitu Sakura-chan.. Etto.. Entah kenapa rambut Sakura-chan itu indah sekali, warnanya mirip es krim rasa stroberi, aku jadi ingin memakannya.. Hehe." Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

"HAH?! Kamu ngomong apaan sih Nar. Abstrak banget bahasa mu! Dikiranya kepalaku bisa numbuhin es krim gitu? Kalo mau makan es krim ya beli sono di toko sebelah, jangan makan rambut orang. Malah pake getok kepala pake sendok lagi." Cerocos Sakura panjang lebar pada Naruto sembari mengelus kepala pink nya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku Sakura-chan... Soalnya Sasuke bilang..."

"Ah berisik lu pinky! Biasa aja kali, kayak digetok palu aja!" Balas Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah Naruto.

"Hah~ Ngajak gelut kamu Sas! Sakit tau! Es kram es krim, berisak berisik! Aaarrrggghh!"

Sakura yang emosi, lalu merebut sendok di tangan Naruto dan sambil ngototnya mencoba membengkokkannya dengan satu tangan membuat Naruto merinding disko melihatnya.

"Hii~ Sa-Sakura-chan itu sendoknya kenapa di bengkongin, nanti aku makan bekalnya pake apa?" Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya pake mulut lah masa pake ketek. Dah sono-sono pergi, ganggu orang aja kalian berdua!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir kedua orang tersebut."

"Hn, ayo Dobe. Jangan membuang waktu disini." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Teme~ pinjam sendokmu dong nanti." Rengek Naruto sambil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah duluan berjalan menuju bangku kantin di pojokan.

"Gak. Males!"

.

.

Setelah kedua cowok itu menjauh darinya, Sakura langsung membanting pantatnya ke tempat duduk dengan penuh tenaga.

"Dasar mereka itu ya.. Gak ada bosen-bosennya."

"Mereka berdua lucu ya Sak, suka banget ngusilin kamu."

"Lucu darimananya coba, No. Ngeselin banget tau."

"Kenapa ya mereka suka banget ngusilin kamu? Jangan-jangan mereka suka sama kamu kali Sak?! Soalnya katanya sih, cowok yang suka usil ke cewek itu sebenernya ada rasa tapi bingung mau gimana"

"Mana ada kayak gitu."

"Tapi si Naruto kayaknya emang beneran suka kamu deh Sak."

Mendengar itu dari Ino, ingin rasanya Sakura tertawa jahanam.

"Hahaha kamu aneh-aneh aja, No. Naruto itu anaknya polos banget. Sebenernya aku pengen nyomblangin dia sama Hinata."

"Lha Hinata kan anaknya polos juga. Kalo pacaran sama Naruto yang sama-sama polos entar nggak ada kemajuan dong sama hubungan mereka."

"Siapa bilang Hinata itu polos, sebenernya dia itu juga gak ada bedanya sama aku. Kita sering kok nonton BL bareng-bareng. Cuma Hinata orangnya pendiam dan lebih kalem aja. "

Merasa punya teman lagi yang sama-sama suka BL, Sakura dengan bangganya mengatakan hal tersebut, tanpa sadar dia sudah membuka aib Hinata ke orang lain yang selama ini terjaga rapih.

"Serius Hinata kayak gitu? Aku baru tau.. Lagian kalian berdua nonton BL kok gak ajak-ajak aku? Nonton BL bareng-bareng kan lebih seru. Hahaha.." Ino tertawa nista.

"Yaelah lu tiap pulang sekolah kan sibuk kencan sama si Sai. Dan satu lagi, Hinata itu suka tipe cowok polos-polos ngeselin kayak si Naruto gitu. Makanya mereka berdua mau aku comblangin."

"Ehh, licik banget kamu Sak. Terus kalo Naruto itu anaknya polos, dia kok suka banget ngusilin kamu?"

"Itu mah dia ikut-ikutan si Sasuke aja. Sebenernya otak dan dalang dari keusilan mereka berdua itu si Sasuke. Terus si Sasuke tinggal nyuruh Naruto aja yang ngelakuin rencananya."

"Lha Naruto kok mau disuruh Sasuke?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino tersebut, Sakura tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius.

"Semua itu didasarkan atas nama persahabatan," Ekspresi Sakura dibuat seolah-olah seperti hendak membacakan sebuah dongeng. "Mereka berdua itu udah sahabatan dari belum lahir. Emaknya Sasuke itu sahabat dekat emaknya Naruto. Lagian coba kamu suruh aja Naruto ngelakuin hal bodoh yang aneh-aneh, terus bilang ntar kamu beliin dia mie Ind*mie di kantin, pasti dia gak bakal nolak."

"Ohh... Kamu tau banget ya Sak. Terus motivasi mereka untuk terus usil ke kamu itu apa ya, Sak?

"Motivasi? Hmm.. Dulu aku pernah tanya kenapa mereka suka banget ngusilin aku, si Sasuke jawab kalo itu gara-gara rambut ku yang kelewat lebay banget warnanya, dan itu bisa mengundang sesuatu. Benar-benar alasan yang tidak logis." Kata Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Mendengar itu semua dari Sakura, Ino jadi semakin kepo.

"Sasuke bilang gitu? Emang mengundang apa maksudnya?"

"Ga tau"

"Mengundang cintanya ke kamu kali Sak. Hwehehehe..." Canda Ino.

"A-apaan sih No, le-lebay banget."

Entah apa penyebabnya, setelah Ino mengatakan hal tersebut, Sakura yang awalnya pasang muka serius tiba-tiba jadi kikuk dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Aa... Cie.. gausah gugup sampai gagap gitu lah Sak. Sebenernya kamu suka kan sama Sasuke? Makanya kamu gak masalah mau di usilin berapa kali pun sama Sasuke. Kan suka sama suka juga. Jujur aja kali.."

"Ih, apaan sih. Hahah. Udah buruan habisin makan siang nya, entar ada ekstra voli kan? Jangan sampai kita entar kelaparan. Lagian rasa suka dan cinta ini hanya untuk Kang ToHa seorang. Ha. Ha. Ha.." Bantah Sakura sambil tertawa tak wajar.

"Beh, dasar.."

.

.

.

 ** _Di bangku pojok kantin..._**

"Dobe, kalo makan jangan kayak di warteg."

"Lha kamu sih Sas, gak mau minjemin sendok. Gara-gara kamu nih Teme, sendokku jadi dibengkokin sama Sakura-chan. Pasti entar aku pulang bakal dimarahin emak lagi."

"Salah sendiri kenapa mau aja aku suruh ngusilin dia? Lagian pinjem sendok ke ibu kantin kan bisa."

"Demi mie Ind*mie aku rela berjuang. Eh iya ya, ah udah tanggung, udah pake tangan."

Naruto melanjutkan acara makannya, ia tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Dobe. Di sekolah kita emang ada yang namanya Toha?"

"Gak ada. Adanya Tohar, tukang kebun sekolah."

"Terus yang katanya itu..." Sasuke ragu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Toha yang sering dibicarain anak voli cewek itu kan? Toha itu nama Fanpage nya Kageyama Tobio di FB. Dia salah satu karakter di anime. Aku nonton anime nya juga kok, buat referensi teknik voliku. Cek aja di FB atau nonton aja animenya.. Dia di tim voli dapet posisi tosser juga, sama kayak kamu, lagian..."

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya melihat Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikannya dan malah sibuk dengan HPnya sendiri.

"Oe, teme. Dengerin orang ngomong napa?"

"Ssttt."

"Lagi ngapain sih?"

"Buka FB."

"Tumben. Mau stalking FB nya siapa sih? Ihiii jangan-jangan..."

"Eh, oh. Aku lagi buatin emak FB, katanya dia mau ikut bisnis MLM di facebook." Kata Sasuke penuh dusta.

"Hah?"

Mana mungkin Naruto percaya dengan omongan ngelantur Sasuke barusan.

"Nah ketemu juga! Wkwkwkwkwk." Kikik Sasuke.

" _Nih orang horor banget kalo lagi ngikik_." Batin Naruto.

.

.

 _Tingg_ ~

HP Sakura berbunyi lagi menunjukkan ada notifikasi yang masuk. Sakura buru-buru membukanya.

.

 **Sasuke SiCwogk Emo** mengomentari komentar anda di **Kageyama Tobio Holic Foreva (Kang ToHa)**

.

Membaca notifikasi yang masuk, Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya.

" _Hah, ngapain sih ni orang. Alay banget nama FB nya._ " Batin Sakura. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah pojok kantin sambil menatap malas pemuda yang sedang menunjukkan seringai aneh padanya.

"Aaa... Ngajak berantem di sosmed ini ceritanya." Sakura menunjukkan senyum liciknya kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

.

.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ihhh... Min ikut dong, mau gabung grup WA

15 menit yang lalu • Suka • Balas

 _Jadilah yang pertama menanggapi_

 **Sasuke SiCwogk Emo** Jangan min, jangan dia  
2 menit yang lalu • Suka

 **Haruno Sakura** Jiahaha ada pantat ayam  
2 menit yang lalu • Suka

 **Kageyama Tobio Holic Foreva (Kang ToHa)** Kenapa emangnya? **Sasuke SiCwogk Emo  
** 1 menit yang lalu • Suka

 **Sasuke SiCwogk Emo** Pokoknya jangan dia  
1 menit yang lalu • Suka

 **Haruno Sakura** Haha jangan ditanggepin min. Dia orangnya GJ  
Beberapa detik yang lalu • Suka

 **Sasuke SiCwogk Emo** Aku serius min, jangan. Pokoknya dia jangan masukin grup WA  
Beberapa detik yang lalu • Suka

.

.

"Uhhh dasar kadal emo. Awas saja kalo sampai aku gak dimasukin si admin ke grup WA gara-gara dia!" Sakura meremas HP nya yang malang.

"Apaan sih Sak, kenapa emangnya?"

"Ini loh No, baca aja komentar nya sendiri." Kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan layar HP nya ke Ino.

"Ehh.. nggak di dumay, nggak di duta kalian berantem mulu. Imut sekali kalian berdua. Hihihi.."

"Jangan mulai lagi!" Ucap Sakura jutek diikuti suara tertawa Ino.

.

.

.

"Dobe, cepet habisin, lemot amat sih!"

"Sabar dong teme, aku kan makannya gak pake sendok.."

"Gausah nyalahin sendok, dia gak salah."

"Hah? Kalo kamu niat becanda, jujur aja itu gak lucu. Kamu gak punya bakat ngelawak, Sas."

"Aku gak bercanda o'on."

"Eh, kirain aja... Oiya teme katanya nanti kita latihan volly gabung sama tim cewek ya?"

"Ya, dan aku disuruh bantu ngelatih mereka buat servis."

Naruto menjawab nya dengan ber "Ooohh" ria. Sasuke melengus kemudian menopang dagunya lagi dengan tangan kanannya.

Dengan khidmatnya Naruto memakan kembali mie Ind*mie yang Sasuke traktir, meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam kebisuan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara notifikasi nista yang entah darimana datangnya...

.

 _Tetew~tew_ ~

"Anjay! Teme, notif lo lebay banget anjayyy!"

"Berisik."

"Lu suka main Tik Tok ya? Wahahaha"

"Gak lah. Uchiha gak main Tik Tok!" Jawab Sasuke kemudian segera membuka notifikasi HPnya dan mulai serius membalas sebuah pesan.

.

.

 **Kageyama Tobio Holic Foreva (Kang ToHa)  
** Maaf kenapa ya kok kamu bilang Haruno Sakura itu gak boleh gabung grup WA? Apa dia itu haters Kang ToHa?

 **Sasuke SiCwogk Emo  
** Dia temenku, aku cuma ingin rezekinya dia aja, gak ada masalah kok min, terima gabung aja gak apa, sorry bikin salah paham.

 **Sasuke SiCwogk Emo  
** Resekin, typo

 **Kageyama Tobio Holic Foreva (Kang ToHa)  
** Aahh... Kirain, bikin takut aja..

 **Sasuke SiCwogk Emo  
** Sorry min, di tergila gila sama Toha kayaknya

 **Kageyama Tobio Holic Foreva (Kang ToHa)  
** Ahh, kalian berdua kawaii sekali jangan bilang kamu cemburu sama Kang ToHa yaa wkwkwk

 **Sasuke SiCwogk Emo  
** Apaan sih, lu jadi mimin resek banget min!

 **Kageyama Tobio Holic Foreva (Kang ToHa)  
** Hihihi

.

.

"Dasar."

Sasuke memasukkan kembali HP nya ke saku bajunya sambil bisik-bisik gak jelas.

"Apaan Sas, horor banget. Lagi kesambet ya?"

"Kepo."

"Yaelah Teme, pelit amat lu jadi orang!"

"Pa'an sih. Dah lah mau balik dulu. Kelamaan nunggu orang lemot kayak kamu. Nanti jangan lupa ikut latihan volly."

Sasuke berjalan keluar kantin meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang berusaha menelan mie instan yang nyangkut di kerongkongannya karena terlalu buru-buru menelan.

.

.

.

 ** _Jam 16.43_**

Sebuah bola volly terbang menuju sisi lain lapangan volly, namun sayang bola tersebut tersangkut jaring net dan jatuh tanpa bisa melewati net tersebut.

"Woe woe pinky, yang bener dong kalo servis." Kata Sasuke sambil teriak-teriak sok galak.

"Ih udah bener kali Sas, emang bola nya aja yang nakal." Kata Sakura sambil mencembik.

" _Bete banget, ngapain sih pelatih minta bantuan si alien ini buat bantu ngajarin servis. Mana ni orang cerewet banget lagi!_ " Batin Sakura kesal.

"Kamu itu spiker nya tim voli perempuan di sekolah. Masa spiker gak bisa servis. Jangan malu-maluin tim voli lah." Kata Sasuke mulai menyulut api.

" _Sumpah ni orang pengen aku tampol pake bola!_ " Sungut Sakura.

"Iya iya Sas.. Nih aku mau coba lagi. Huft" Ucap Sakura kembali sambil mendengus kesal.

Bukkk... Plak... Lagi-lagi bola voli yang Sakura pukul kembali tersangkut jaring net.

"Woe Pinky, lu yang niat dong kalo latihan! Dari tadi nyangkut mulu!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mulai menyulut api dan akhirnya keluarlah mode Lu-Gue-Lu-Gue.

"Cerewet, gue udah niat kali Sas!" Sakura mulai habis kesabarannya.

"Lu cara servisnya salah, lu sebenernya mau belajar mukul bola apa mau belajar mukul pantat, hah?!"

"IYA, GUE LAGI BELAJAR BUAT MUKUL PANTAT LU!" Emosi Sakura keluar juga.

"HAH? LU MAU MUKUL PANTAT GUE? PENGEN BANGET YA?! NIH PANTAT GUE, NIH, NIH !" Semprot Sasuke sambil menyodorkan dan menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya di depan Sakura.

.

"Ha?"

.

"Hah?"

.

"Haahh?"

.

Semua orang di sana termasuk Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi cengo melihat kelakuan konyol Sasuke yang sedang kelihatan hina itu. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Sasuke tersadar akan posisi konyol nya tersebut lalu kembali membenarkan posisinya.

"Ehm. Sebaiknya kita sudahi latihannya lalu bersih-bersih sebelum pulang." Sasuke segera berjalan cepat menuju pinggir lapangan, meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

.

.

"Pfftt... Sak, si Sasuke hina banget barusan...kikiki" Kata Ino sambil menahan tawanya hingga matanya berair.

"Dia kemasukan setan mana tadi? No, minta minum dong, sumpah gue masih syok." Kata Sakura tak jua menutup mulutnya yang melongo.

"Nih minum yang banyak. Gimana pantat Sasuke? Semok gak? Hihi" Tawa Ino menggoda sambil menyodorkan botol minuman ke Sakura..

"Ino, udah deh jangan terus dibahas, malu-maluin tau!" Ucap Sakura kesal, lalu melanjutkan minumnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap kaki seseorang menuju mereka berdua.

"Ano... Sakura, bisa ngomong berdua sebentar?" Panggil seorang laki-laki sambil berlari menuju Sakura.

"Yaudah gue tinggal dulu ya Sak, gue tunggu di ruang ganti." Ucap Ino meninggalkan Sakura sembari mengerlingkan matanya ke Sakura.

.

.

"Teme, kerasukan apa tadi bisa ngelakuin hal malu-maluin kayak gitu. Hahaha." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa ngakak sembari melihat muka Sasuke yang sedang mati-matian menahan malu.

"Lu bahas itu lagi, gue santet lu." Ucap Sasuke sinis, masih sedikit emosi.

"Yaelah bercanda kali Sas. Aku heran aja kenapa cuma dengan Sakura-chan aja kamu bisa sampai kelewat batas kayak gitu. Hahaha."

"Berisik."

"Kalo suka sama Sakura-chan kenapa nggak ngomong langsung aja kali Sas."

"Cerewet"

"Gak usah disembunyiin kali, aku juga tau kalau kamu suka sama Sakura-chan. Sifat kamu ke Sakura-chan itu beda banget, gak secuek sifatmu ke cewek lain. Yah... Sebenernya aku juga pernah sih suka sama Sakura-chan, tapi dia kayaknya lebih pantes sama kamu Sas. Sebagai sahabat, khusus kali ini aku ngalah sama kamu. Itung-itung cuma dia juga yang bisa membuatmu kehilangan kharisma kayak tadi. Hahaha." Tawa Naruto.

"Diem ah!" Bentak Sasuke. Tapi tidak dipungkiri oleh Sasuke, sedikit banyak kata-kata Naruto tersebut memang ada benarnya.

"Tapi kamu kelamaan banget Sas nggak nembak-nembak Sakura-chan, aku sampai gemes sendiri rasanya. Gak takut terlambat? Gak takut Sakura-chan diambil orang? Denger-denger banyak loh yang ngincer dia buat dijadiin pacar."

"..."

"Yah, contohnya kayak senpai yang sekarang ada di sebelah Sakura-chan itu. Itu tuh, si Gaara-senpai, kapten tim voli kita, banyak yang bilang senpai suka banget sama Sakura-chan. Nah, jangan-jangan dia mau nembak lagi. Tuh gelagatnya beneran kayak mau nembak ini.. Wahhh"

Kini giliran Naruto yang menyalakan kompor.

"..."

"Wah, kayaknya kamu telat deh Sas, Sakura-chan kelihatannya bakalan mau jadi milik orang lain tuh. Hahaha ironis sekali.." Naruto memanas-manasi Sasuke terus menerus.

"..."

.

.

.

"Ah, Gaara-senpai ada apa panggil Saku?"

"Etto... Jadi begini.. Sakura, sebenernya aku.. aku.."

"Ya?"

"Sebenernya aku suka sama kamu, dan aku berharap Sakura mau jadi pacarku!" Kata Gaara sekali ucap sambil memejamkan matanya tak kuasa menatap Sakura karena kegugupannya.

Kini yang terlihat di mata Gaara hanyalah warna eyeshadow hitam yang biasa cowok panda itu pakai.

"Aa... senpai, sebenernya Saku..."

"GAK!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bentakan seseorang yang entah kapan dan darimana munculnya.

"Ha?!"

"Jangan dia, pinky."

"Eh, Sasuke. Apa maksudnya?" Ucap Sakura kaget.

"Pokoknya jangan dia!"

"Lha emang kenapa?" Sakura semakin kebingungan.

"Aku serius, jangan. Pokoknya jangan terima dia!"

"Lhaa terus masalahnya apa sama kamu kalau aku nerima senpai?"

"Aku lebih mirip si Toha daripada dia. Si Toha itu ganteng, tapi aku lebih ganteng daripada Toha, kita sama-sama cool, aku juga seorang tosser sama kayak si Toha. Kamu gak nyesel gitu nanti kalo nyia-nyiain orang yang mirip sama si Toha?"

Sakura menautkan alis matanya, dia semakin dibuat bingung dengan kata-kata absurd Sasuke.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Sas?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Bibirmu merah kayak tomat, matamu hijau bagai selada, rambutmu pink kayak gula-gula. Arghh, bodo amat sama pantunnya, pokoknya mulai sekarang kamu jadi pacar ku titik gak pake koma!" Kata-kata Sasuke terdengar lebih mirip perintah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura membawanya keluar dari ruang olahraga. Sebelum keluar dari gedung, Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tapi tangan Sasuke memegangnya sangat kuat.

"Heehhh.. Sasuke, beneran?"

"Apanya?"

"Beneran kamu suka sama aku?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, lalu menatap wajah Sakura dengan seksama.

"Hn, ya. Haruno Sakura, aku suka sama kamu. Aku suka usil ke kamu adalah salah satu bukti kalau aku sebenernya suka sama kamu. Udah puas? Apa perlu alasan lagi?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Ada degupan di jantungnya yang membuatnya tak bisa lama-lama menatap wajah manis Sakura. Sekilas, semburat merah muncul di pipinya, dan beruntungnya pandangan itu tak luput dari penglihatan Sakura.

" _Nih cowok meskipun GJ tapi i_ _mut juga.. Hihihi._ " Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya udah kalau gitu." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Yaudah kalau gitu kita resmi jadian. Lagian aku juga suka sama kamu dari dulu. Hehe..."

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Hah?"

.

 _CUP_

.

Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Besok berangkat sekolah bareng ya, jangan lupa jemput di rumah. Jaa.. Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura ditambah penekanan di kata "kun" yan dia ucapkan.

Sakura mengerlingkan mata kanannya pada Sasuke, kemudian berlari keluar ruangan sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam terpaku serta semua orang yang tak mampu berkata-kata hingga hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

 _"Alhamdulillah..."_ Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati diikuti seulas senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo minna~ ini adalah fanfic pertama aku, jadi mohon maaf jika fanfic ini absurd sekali xD

Ditunggu saran membangunnya ya minna~

Dan terima kasih udah mampir :)

 **Note** :

 **Kageyama Tobio** : Salah satu karakter di anime Haikyuu! (Yang belum pernah nonton, coba deh nonton anime nya :D)

 **Tosser / Setter / Set-upper** : Nama posisi pemain bola voli yang di dalam timnya dia bertugas sebagai pengumpan dan orang yang mengatur serangan dari tim

 **Spiker / Smasher** : Nama posisi pemain bola voli yangtugas utamanya adalah untuk melakukan serangan atau smash sehingga mendapatkan poin untuk memenangkan permainan.

 **Servis** : tidakan awal yang dilakukan oleh salah satu pemain untuk memulai suatu permainan dalam bola voli.


End file.
